Jack Frost
(games sorted in order of release) Jack Frost was released after Snow Drift, which was released on December 14th. (contains a link to Jack Frost on MTV Arcade) |link = Nitrome.com, Friv, MTV Arcade, Primary Games.com |Levels = 40 |genre = Platform |websites = Nitrome.com |controls = See Player controls, player two controls. |credits = Artwork Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |menu = |game = |avatarsFromGame = |description = You and your partner can turn the world into a winter wonderland! }} Jack Frost is a multiplayer action-platformer released by Nitrome for the MTV Arcade and nitrome website in 2007. The player controls Jack Frost who must freeze all the blocks on every level by walking over all the platforms and climbing all the ladders. Controls Player 1 * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up - Jump/Climb ladders Player 2 *' A and D keys' - Move *' W key' - Jump/Climb ladders Gameplay Each of the forty levels start with a series of red blocks as well as ladders that players must walk and climb on to freeze. On some levels there are metal blocks that can't and don't have to be frozen. As soon as the last block or ladder has been walked on, Jack Frost will jump up happily and advance to the next level. This game can also be played by two players, with both competing to see who can freeze more of the level. If a player walks on ice that is already frozen by another player, the ice will become that player's colour. Levels Level 1 There are many signs in the first level introducing the basic concept of the game, as well as some basic components such as snowflakes and ladders. To start, there are two orange nose enemies located on the highest platforms. The player is told to simply avoid them. There are 19 snowflakes in this level. Level 2 The player is introduced to the concept of using frozen enemies as platforms. The platforms are neatly organized into two columns, with two columns of snowflakes running down between them. Seven orange nose enemies are distributed throughout these platforms and ladders connects a few of them together. There are 28 snowflakes in this level. Level 3 Level three introduces purple nose enemies, who are placed amongst ladders on elevated areas of the level. On the ground two orange nose enemies walk back and forth. Level 4 All platforms in this level are connected by ladders, with purple nose enemies wandering around on them. At the very bottom, a line of spikes are seen. The player is warned not to land on them since they are fatal to Jack Frost's health. Level 5 This level has red blocks in pairs. It introduces moving platforms that are between the blocks. Level 6 This level has purple nose enemies and moving platforms. Level 7 This level introduces green lizards that attack Jack Frost with their tongues. Level 8 In this level there are orange nose enemies. There are no ladders so the player has to freeze the enemies and jump on them to get higher. Level 9 This level introduces metal blocks along with orange nose enemies. Three of the orange nose enemies are cramped in an area of metal blocks. Level 10 This level introduces two green dragons and there is only one layer of red blocks. There are metal blocks underneath the red blocks. Level 11 This level has three orange nose enemies and one purple nose enemy. Level 12 This level introduces five living gaps. There are orange nose enemies at the bottom of the level. Level 13 This level has two green lizards and red blocks in groups of four and one with moving platforms in pairs of two moving vertically between the blocks. Level 14 This level has four green lizards. Level 15 This level has one layer of red blocks with metal underneath, six orange nose enemies, and four purple nose enemies walking all over the level. There are ladders and small spaces. Level 16 The bottom floor of the level is made of bounce blocks. There are nine orange nose enemies, and each orange nose enemy is walking on red blocks in groups of four, so Jack Frost has to freeze them, then jump on them to get higher. Level 17 There are nine purple nose enemies, ten platforms with two ladders, four red blocks at the bottom, two red blocks at the top, and spikes at the bottom. There is one purple enemy on each platform except the one where Jack Frost starts. Level 18 This level introduces four black birds. There are four living gaps on five platforms of red blocks, each bigger then the other. The bottom platform is the smallest, and is where Jack Frost starts. This level also introduces conveyor blocks at the bottom of the level that push Jack Frost toward spikes. Level 19 This level has five living gaps, five orange nose enemies, and one purple nose enemy. Level 20 This level has two green dragons, two orange nose enemies, and three purple nose enemies. The level seems to be symmetrical. Level 21 This level introduces eight ice skaters on six platforms of red blocks. Level 22 This level has five orange nose enemies, four ice skaters, and two black birds. There are ten platforms with some metal blocks on the bottom and the edges, and on the platforms are two or three red blocks. Level 23 This level has one purple nose enemy and a few conveyor blocks. The level seems to be symmetrical. Level 24 This level introduces three yellow lizards. This level also introduces the first horned enemy in the game. Level 25 This level has one yellow lizard and two purple nose enemies. The yellow lizard is in the middle of the level, while the two purple nose enemies are near the far left and right of the level beside a wall. The level is symmetrical. Level 26 This level has four ice skaters and six purple nose enemies. Level 27 This level has seven green dragons walking on platforms of four and five red blocks, with moving platforms moving down in between. Level 28 This level has seven orange nose enemies. Level 29 This level has two black birds, one walking back and forth in the middle of the level. There are a few conveyor blocks. Level 30 There are fourteen black birds moving in small spaces. Level 31 This level introduces red dragons. Four are encountered. Level 32 This level has five purple nose enemies and two red dragons. Two purple nose enemies are on the ground, while the other three are on three different platforms. Both dark red dragons are in the middle of the level. Level 33 This level has four purple nose enemies and three black birds. There are a few ladders in this level that are climbed on and flown through by the enemies. Level 34 This level has two yellow lizards. Level 35 This level has seven green dragons walking around the level and climbing up ladders. Level 36 This level has four black birds and five living gaps. The living gaps are on platforms of two and three red blocks. The bottom of the level is made up of spikes, and there are some bounce blocks higher up. Level 37 This level introduces purple dragons, three which are present in the level. There are also three red dragons. Level 38 This level has twelve green lizards and also contains a lot of ladders, more than any of the other levels. Level 39 This level has nine green dragons. Level 40 There are three red dragons and two purple dragons. Ending Hazards *'Spikes' - Covers certain platforms and will hurt Jack Frost on contact. Enemies Indestructible enemies appear on almost every level of Jack Frost. If the player makes contact with an enemy, they will lose one heart. As a general rule, enemies can be temporarily frozen if the player jumps on one. Players can use frozen enemies as a platform to reach higher platforms that would otherwise be unreachable. All enemies except orange nose enemies have hands and are able to climb ladders. While some enemies move around the level without attacking in any way, there are some enemies that have the power to melt the player's ice, especially if the player gets too close to them. Players may find this a nuisance as they will have to go back to the platform unfrozen by the enemy in order to refreeze it. On later levels, enemies with horns are introduced in the game. These enemies cannot be jumped on and must be avoided at all times. If the player gets too close to these enemies, they may melt some of the player's ice. *'Orange nose enemies' - Walks back and forth on platforms, stopping periodically to blow water from their nose when on ice. *'Purple nose enemies' - A variation of the red enemies, purple nose enemies also have arms that allow them to climb ladders. *'Green lizards' - Have tongues that allow them to attack the player. Occasionally when on ice, they revert the block to its non-ice form. *'Yellow lizards' - Aside from the features of the green lizards, they cannot be jumped on and have a slightly longer tongue. *'Ice skaters' - Walk normally without ice but skate much faster when on ice. Can only be frozen when skating on ice. *'Green dragons' - When they are close to the player, they will sneeze fire that allows them to melt large areas of frozen ice. **'Red dragons' - Similar to green dragons, they breathe out fire. They have horns, however, and only shoot fire upwards when Jack Frost is above them. **'Purple dragons' - They are similar to the red dragons. However, they shoot fire downwards when the character is below them. *'Living gaps' - Harmless to the player, Jack Frost will simply fall through them if he stays over one for too long. *'Black birds' - Flies across horizontally but walks when on platforms. Can only be frozen when walking on a platform. Interactive objects *'Metal blocks' - Cannot be frozen or jumped through. *'Conveyor blocks' - Moves Jack Frost even when he is still. *'Snowflakes' - Can be obtained for extra points. *'Trampolines' - Helps the characters reach higher, out of reach platforms. *'Blocks' - Any exposed block must be covered in ice in order for the player to pass a level. *'Ladders' - Jack Frost can climb these to reach higher areas. They count towards the ice freezing quota. *'Moving platforms' - These do not need to be frozen and can be used to reach other platforms within the game. They, however, will move beneath the character's feet when he is still. Awards |Jay is Games |2008 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2007 |Best Platform game of 2007 | |} Influence Mat Annal told the game review site Jay is Games that the block changing method of the game and the orange and purple nose enemies are a direct reference to the arcade game Q*bert.Jay is Games - Jack Frost review - of review Note: The nod to Q*Bert is more than a throw-away gag - Nitrome is giving oblique credit to the block-changing mechanic that was popularized by Gottlieb's character back in the day. Unused content Jack Frost contains unused images that consist solely of text. The first unused image is an image of the word "HEATHER", which refers to Heather Stancliffe. This image is also present in Frost Bite's files (also unused), however, unlike Frost Bite, this unused "HEATHER" image is not of the same font of Jack Frost's text font. The next three images - music1, music2, and music3 - refer to what seems to be places in a level editor of some sort where music files would be placed. Although it may seem as though the names refer to the menu music, in-game music, and an unused track, these three images actually refer to just the in-game music, as the in-game music consists of additional music being played as the player freezes more of the level.. The image that contains the word "music menu" on it refers to the game's menu music. Finally, the last two images read "ADD TEXT HERE..." the first image having the aforementioned text in purple, while the next image has the text in pink. This was likely a test for buttons that change colour when hovered over. Birds have unused sprites of climbing ladders, despite birds never climbing ladders at all in the final game. Also existing is what seems to be an unused animation of snow that moves (snow in the final game is a still sprite which does not have any animation, and thus, does not move) or of a star in the background. JF1.png|HEATHER JF2.png|music1 JF3.png|music2 JF4.png|music3 JF5.png|music menu JF6.png|ADD TEXT HERE... JF7.png|ADD TEXT HERE... Glitches Walking in the air Freezing an enemy, pausing the game, then resuming the game will cause the player to remain in the air even when the ice melts away. Furthermore, at the actual area where the ice cube was, the player will still be able to stand even after the ice has melted away. Menu music on levels Sometimes, under rare conditions, the menu music will play in place of the level music. A similar glitch happens with the game over music in Hot Air 2, but requires that the player die quickly multiple times in order for it to happen. Trivia *This was the last game to be released in Nitrome's 2007 winter trilogy. *Prior to the release of Twin Shot 2, Mat Annal revealed that Jack Frost got the most plays of any Nitrome game.Nitrome Flash Game chat Q: What’s your biggest earning game to date? A: From an ad-revenue point of view it would have to be the one with the most plays: Jack Frost. This has so far been our most popular game although there are others that have been very popular too that seem more well known. A lot of people are surprised when we say it is Jack Frost because we have never made a sequel. *The name of the game is based off of Jack Frost, a personification of frost and cold weather who appears in many pieces of literature. *Jack Frost is the first Nitrome game in which the music changes depending on the progression of the level, without completely changing to another music track (the second game being Colour Blind). Lee Nicklen states that this is done by mixing layered tracks together depending on the player's progression in the level. References Category:Winter games Category:Games Category:Multiplayer games Category:MTV Arcade games Category:Platform games Category:Jack Frost Category:Action games Category:2007 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Beta Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games